Rape
by Crystalicios
Summary: Princess Peach is quite certain that she's intelligent. But no matter how intelligent she is, nothing can save her from the terrible ordeal she's aboout to face.


**Rape.**

**WARNING: I put this T rated, but it's the borderline of T. Meaning, it took me a very long time to consider which rating to give it. Because it has to do with rape, the themes in here are very explicit. So, please, if you are somebody who's not comfortable with this, I suggest you not read it. Please don't report me, I just think that most teenagers especially should know about this. If I kept this in the M rated section, barely anyone would read it, and the message I want to convey in this one-shot would be lost. And I believe it is vital for people to know this. So I think my reasons are justified. There are people who would not agree with this rating, but it **_**is**_** my one-shot, and if I get a lot of reviews telling me to put it in the M-rated section, I will do it. Thank you.**

**A/N: Whoo. A one-shot. This is TOTALLY not like any of my other one-shots. All of them were light-hearted. This is completely serious (Judging by the title, wouldn't you know?). If you are coming for a laugh, this is the wrong place to do it. Thanks for your time, and I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything Nintendo related. **

**X.X.X**

Contrary to belief, I am not stupid, or dumb, or unintelligent. I am, in fact one of those people who are quite intelligent. They just don't take the time to prove it. I don't really mind that people think I am. Stupid, that is. I'm sure it has to do with the way my eyes are spaced, and the way my voice is always high-pitched. Maybe its also the fact that I doll myself up with makeup. But people shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

So I pretend to be stupid.

It's actually quite useful when people think you're stupid. At least, I have found it so.

"And where are you headed to?" Samus asked. Samus is a feminist. This makes her one of those people who like to show off their intelligence. She's also the only person in the building who knows I'm not stupid. As I look, anyway.

"Oh me?" I ask, purely out of habit, even though I know she's asking me.

Samus rolls her eyes, sucks in breath through gritted teeth and responds in a not so pleasant tone, "Yes. You."

"I'm headed to the lobby. Would you care to come?" I say, feigning politeness. Despite the fact that Samus is probably the only one who knows I'm not stupid, I still really hate her. She has the worst personality, and treats you like you're scum when she feels like it. She takes _everything_ seriously. The reaction to my "oh me" should explain for itself exactly how she acts towards everyone. Even though she knows I'm not dumb, she still thinks its okay to treat me like I _am_.

"No," she says abruptly, and heads towards the elevator, jabbing at the up-button repeatedly.

Gee, thanks for the politeness. I'll be sure to return it sometime soon, Samus. My attention turns away from her, as I hear something behind me. Or rather, some_one_. I pretend like I don't hear, and so I just stand there, like an idiot. Like a _Peach_.

"Hey there Peachie," a masculine voice startles the quiet. I act surprised, and turn around, carefully arranging my face into that of a genuinely startled woman.

"_Marth_?" I question, like I can hardly believe I've seen him. And that I'm delighted to see him. Well, I _am_ delighted to see him, so that's a genuine feeling. But I see him every single day for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. And I see his smile. The one that's crooked, but it's perfect. That smile. It's the kind that only perfect people can pull off.

I also acknowledge that he's called me _Peachie_. Nobody has ever called me _Peachie_ except for Roy. And with him it was so annoying and hard to shake off. I thank the Mushrooms he's gone. He was annoying. And teased me constantly. _And_ thought I was more stupid than I act. This is hardly a possibility, considering I act like my IQ is below 70 at times.

"That's me," he smiles The Smile, and I suddenly want to collapse. He is such a work of perfection, the way you have to actually look at him to see that his eyes are a cross between deep purple and blue, and he makes the whole "bluenette" thing work. Ike can do that too, but just barely. For Marth, he doesn't _just_ pull it off. He makes it a fashion statement.

I forget that I'm quiet too long, something that's not accepted. It means I'm thinking, and I'm not supposed to think. So I let out a giggle at his wit. Even though it really isn't laughable wit.

I smile brightly at him, "Are you coming with me?"

"Where?" he asks.

"I was headed for dinner," I explain.

"Uh sure. I was heading there myself," he says, looking me up and down. I love the feeling of that. But I can't tell if he likes what he sees. Wherever his eyes are, sends a tingly feeling shooting upward or downward, depending on where it is. I wait for a minute longer, and pretend like I don't know he's checking me out. After all, he's doing it subtly, so even a person with a normal brain wouldn't figure it out. Probably.

Then I say, "Shall we go then?" in my "chipper" voice.

"Sure," he says and he smiles The Smile, and offers his arm like a gentleman.

Thank goodness. Or I probably would have embarrassed myself and my legs would have given themselves away.

**X.X.X**

"Stop doing that," Samus says in a hard voice.

"Doing what?" I say, and blink. I honestly have no idea what I've done now. I have been sitting down in the lobby for the past half-hour with the TV turned on to some show that I'm not really watching. I actually have _FireFlowerGirl!_ opened to a page that reads an interview with supermodel Daisy. The apartment wasn't exactly full today. People were out. And I thought Samus was too, but apparently she'd stayed in here just to annoy me further about what, I had no clue.

"You and Marth. Stop it," She states it flatly, and she narrows her eyes at me.

"Stop what?" I ask again, this time more innocently. Just to piss her off.

"I saw you practically fall all over him. I saw you. Messing with his hair. Batting your eyelashes. Making yourself seem like such a dolt. You're so much better than that."

I am annoyed. Who is she to tell me, how I should act. I figure since the apartment is practically empty and it's only me and Samus, I decide to act intelligent.

"Are you trying to convert me into being a feminist? No thank you Sam. I don't want to be a dyke," I say coldly. She flinches, and I feel guilty being responsible for that. It _was_ a low blow. Especially considering Samus and I used to be best friends. Until two years ago, when she suddenly dumped Marth because she claimed he treated her like lower class, and turned all feminist. She used to act like a normal girl. A year after I told her that I liked Marth, she sneered and said I could have him. And then she ceased talking to me at all.

Which was fine. I didn't need her.

"I wasn't trying to convert you into being a dyke." She stated icily, after regaining composure. "I'm just saying. You look like a slut, going after your best friend's boyfriend."

She had said it without any subtlety. Bluntly. I didn't care about being called a slut. I had been called it all the time, and it was really just a word that I had developed immunity to over time. I wasn't a slut, and I knew that. I hadn't even lost my virginity yet, and I was twenty for God's sake. And I was secretly, totally into the whole "sex comes after marriage" thing.

"_Ex_-best friend." I shot back. "And I distinctly remember you telling me I could have him if I wanted. Before you stopped talking to me."

Samus opened her mouth, then closed it. I had hurt her a lot. But she had hurt me even more two years ago.

After what seemed like a long silence, she said quietly, and totally pre-Feminist Samus, "You are making a big mistake. I never thought you would stoop so low."

And she turned her heel, and left.

And I suddenly felt guilty again for taking away my ex-best friend's ex-boyfriend.

**X.X.X**

"Let's take the stairs."

I was the one who suggested it. I was thinking of my thunder thighs, which Zelda assured me I didn't have, but I knew she said it because she was being nice. I wanted to lose some of it. Not taking the elevator was the first step, to slimming down my legs.

"Sure thing, Peachie," Marth said. "If that's what you want."

After two weeks of talking to him and bringing him closer than me, he was my escort to dinner and from it. Taking the stairs, I figured, would also make me spend more time with him.

"Have you ever taken the stairs before?" he asked me.

"Not really," I said. Because the truth was, they were scary, going alone. The place was cold, and the place was dimly lit. The place had "danger!" written all over it. "Have you?"

"Yeah, all the time," he says. "It's a great place to be alone."

"But you won't be alone this time," I remind him, smiling.

He smiles back. The Smile. And as always I want to lean against him when he does that.

We reached the heavy doors. My warm fingers suddenly feel like icy when they touch the heavy doors that lead to the stairs. I hesitated, and then pushed the door open. Like the first time I'd used these stairs, chills automatically ran up my arms and I shivered. The temperature here was more cold than the rooms in the apartment. I walked in, and Marth walked behind me. The door slammed shut behind us.

We began to talk on the flight up. I giggled. He talked. I wished to act smart, but I held back, firmly convinced that my stupidity was the reason why we were so close so fast.

Around the fourth floor, I tripped over the hem of my dress, screamed, and staggered backward, crashing into Marth, who grabbed the railing for support, as I clung on to him.

He smelled so good, like a mixture of fabric softener and aftershave that lightly wafted into my nose. I let my head rest on his chest for awhile, thinking that I _did_ bash my head against the floor, died, and gone up to heaven.

But then my wits slowly came back, and I lifted my head up and away from him, almost regretfully. We would have continued walking, but he grabbed my hand, and made me turn around. He stared at me in the eyes and all I could do was stare at him back.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked. And then he kissed me lightly on the mouth. It spread shameless tingles down my spine. _This_ was heaven. It was surely a dream.

I kissed him back. He pushed me against the railing, grabbing my hands and holding them up high over my head. He kissed me harder, his mouth molding into mine. Eventually somewhere along the way, his tongue gained access to my mouth, and I was dazed. I could only feel pleasure. And a tiny bit of guilt, as I thought about Samus.

His body was pressed against mine, and I didn't want this to end. His hands moved down to my head, smoothing my hair down, and then his hands moved lower.

This was when the dream turned into a nightmare.

At first, I let him—how do those romance novels describe it?—explore my body. His hands ran up and down, everywhere, as he moved his mouth off my mouth, and to my throat.

But when he started to grope my thighs and behind, I resisted. "Marth, I don't think…"

His mouth pressed into mine to prevent me from saying anything further. His hands hiked up my skirt, and I could feel him reach for my panties.

I balked.

"Marth, please…" I said through numb lips.

"I can't resist a beautiful girl such as yourself," he said roughly, in-between kisses. He bit down hard on my exposed shoulder. I cried out in pain.

_God, somebody please help me._

I had never believed in God. Now I did. And I prayed feverishly. And suddenly there was a stinging slap to my cheek. No longer were his hands roaming around. He had grabbed me by the neck and was glaring at me. He looked completely different from the friendly, sweet Marth that I'd known before. My brain was dead, my voice had died, and my hands could do nothing but shake in fear. I could have run, but my legs didn't seem to want to cooperate. His glare had paralyzed me.

"I can't let you do that Peach. You would attract unnecessary attention. Why scream?" he asked in a hard voice. Then he lowered it and smiled at me. It was not a pleasant smile. "You wanted this. You asked for it."

I opened my mouth, but what I said, I didn't know. I think I croaked. My ears were not working for me. What he said was the truth. I wanted this. And I had asked for it. I stared back at him dumbly.

I turned my face away, unable to meet his stare. Bile suddenly pushed through my throat. I felt so cold, and so very alone in this staircase. Marth moved forward again, perhaps to press his mouth against mine but I hid my face, pointing it downward. He reached behind my neck, and grabbed a hold of my hair and yanked it down. Hard.

I moaned in pain. I couldn't believe this was happening. It was all too fast. I wish I was bald. I wish I wasn't beautiful. Or pretty. Or hot. And I wished anybody was here. Samus. Zelda. Even Roy. _Some_body.

I couldn't fight back anymore, and Marth was satisfied. He tore away at my clothing and I let him. I couldn't seem to stop him. Because it was true. I _had_ wanted this to happen. Just not like this. I was thinking irrationally, I knew.

Anguish was what I would name it, when I felt the pain around my hips. My whole body was shaking. I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't hear Marth's voice. I couldn't hear my pleading. All I could hear was one resounding echo, which, I later realized was the echo of my own voice.

_I am so stupid._

**X.X.X**

He had left me there. Alone in the staircase. When he was finished with me, he threatened, "If you tell anyone, you will confirm their rumors that you're a whore. And what you just experienced won't be the worst of it." He gave me a nasty smile. It was The Smile, with a twist. The smile I had craved to see, now looked ugly on him. He suddenly smoothed my hair back compassionately, and smoothed down my dress. I must have been crying because he ran his thumbs over my cheeks and whispered in a comforting voice, "There, there Peach. Was it that horrible? I did my best. And you looked so beautiful tonight." He stared at my for awhile longer before kissing me tenderly on the forehead and whispering right to my ear, "Sweet dreams."

I flinched when I felt his breath. He laughed quietly at that. He must have loved that. And then he was gone.

At first, I couldn't believe I'd lived through that. Surely, it was a nightmare? I screwed my eyes shut, and waited to wake up. It never came that night. I sunk to the floor, my legs unwilling to support my body and the burden it now carried. Even though I was numb, I felt terrible. Dimly, I suspected I would probably feel worse later on, and that the shock was my anesthesia for now. I realized I was still shaking, when I looked at my sweaty palms. For a long time, I just sat and stared and did not think.

And then like rain, I softly began to cry. It was first just tears, but then I sobbed into my arms. The pain of it was so terrible. Such a horrible way to lose my virginity. Never had I thought it would happen to me. And it had. By somebody attractive no less. And a person I had known for four years. Who was the ex-boyfriend of my ex-best friend.

Samus was right all along. I wished that I had listened to her before.

God, I'm so stupid.

I'm not aware of the noise I'm making. I'm not aware that I'm crying so hard that it drowns out the soft slam of the door.

"Peach?" it is Samus.

I don't answer. I can't.

"Oh my God. What happened?!"

I can't look her in the eye. Otherwise she'll know how filthy I am.

"Peach? Listen to me. Are you alright?"

I drop my head into my arms and draw my legs up close. "I'm fine…" I say in a muffled voice. But it comes out shakily, croakily.

And somehow Samus knows. "Did he go all the way?" she demands.

Silently, I nod. I try to find my voice and I say stupidly, "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?"

"Yeah. I should have. You know. Listened to you."

I can feel her probing, green eyes on me. She's not asking any questions, and for now, I'm grateful. I don't want to talk. I just want to cry and let all the pain wash away. I'm comforted she's next to me, like old times. When we sat licking ice cream off our chocolate covered cones and give people superpowers according to how they dressed in the park.

She sits by me, quietly, taking my hand, rubbing her thumb over it. I wish I could tell her just how much being here means to me. She pulls me into a hug and I want to cry even more.

But instead I don't. I stifle it. And smile for a brief second.

Because while I lost something, I think I've regained something as well. My friendship with Samus it seems, is starting anew.

People say being optimistic is stupid. Before this happened, I would vehemently reject the idea of being optimistic. But now, I guess its time to live life in the stupid lane.

When I'm strong enough to look at Marth in the eye, I'll be sure to thank him for teaching him how guys can be such a dick at times.

When I'm strong enough to smile at Marth, I'll be sure to slap him in the face.

When I'm strong enough to say "hello" to Marth, I'll be sure to tell him that he didn't crush me like he probably wanted to.

When I'm strong enough to feel confident around boys again, I'll be sure to kick Marth where it hurts most, and make sure he never does it again.

But right now, I'm fine with being embraced by somebody who I'm sure wouldn't hurt me. And that's all that matters. For now.

**X.X.X**

**That's the end. I was meaning to post this up in April, because it's April is apparently Sexual Assault Awareness Month. I really felt the need to share this with everyone. So here it is. I'm sorry to all the people who are Marth lovers, because it did look like I bashed the hell out of him. And I did feel rather guilty using him as the culprit… Anyway, please share your thoughts.**


End file.
